Along with the gradual improvement of people's living standards, an air conditioner has become an essential household appliance in daily life and has greatly improved people's living quality.
Due to the relatively large power consumption of an air condition, at households without a heater, the air conditioner is usually turned off at night and turned on for heating before a user gets up during autumn and winter. In order to enable the room temperature to be heated to an appropriate temperature before the user wakes up, a conventional air conditioner is provided with a timing switching function, so that the user may set up a certain time point at which the air conditioner will be turned on. For example, if the user expects to get up at 7 o'clock, the air conditioner may be set up to be turned on for heating at 6:40.